Adventures of five dorks in High School
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Five teens meet in Voltron high school and became great friends. Follow them as they fight through bullies, haunted houses, and whatever else fate (Star and Sparky) decide to put these dorks through. Co-written by RangerSparky
1. Friends until the end

**Enjoy~**

 **Me and Sparky don't own Voltron LD**

* * *

Two teens walked into the high school, one had black hair with a large tuft of white that always stayed out of his face, the other teen was a bit shorter and had black hair in a mullet. Their names were Shiro and Keith, they were the new kids. They already had two of their class and it was time for their lunch time.

All the tables were taken by kids, there seemed like there were no seats to go. But in the middle of the table. There was only one table which had a larger boy and a young pretty girl, they were too busy reading or eating. They watched the table wondering if they were popular or not, it didn't seem like they were popular.

''Come on dude, everywhere where else is full.'' Shiro grab Keith before he could turn away from him and walk out the door.

''Shiro.'' the younger teen whinned slightly as he tried to break out of the his grasp.

''They seem harmless.'' The older boy said starting to walk towards the table.

Other kids turned to see the new kids heading towards the loser table. Some whispered and some laughed at them. Shiro ignored them and kept walking through the tables. They also heard a splat and someone laughing at another boy. The boy ended up with yogurt on his brown hair. The boy stayed put as he continued to talk to the girl who just insulted him.

''Mind if we join you?'' the white and black haired teen asked the older dude who was eating food. He took a gulp and then turned around.

''Is this some type of prank?'' The boy was asking.

''They have to be new, never seen them with the popular kids.'' A honey brown hair girl said her head in a book.

''Katie, it's rude to have your face in a book while talking to new people.'' Hunk sighed at his friend. ''Also, how do you know they are new here?''

''It's Pidge.'' the youngest growled and glanced up. "I know their new because they're talking to us" she returned to her book about robots.

''Come and sit down guys.'' the largest showed them to two empty seats. ''Pidge is just mad because some of the popular kids broke her robot into a million screws. '' Hunk sighed ''Now she has two days to build a new one.''

Pidge sighed and then closed the book '' Since were talking to them, we might as well introduce ourselves.'' She smirked ''My name is Pidge and this is Hunk.''

The largest teen nodded and then whispered into Shiro's ear ''Call her Katie and she will kill you.''

"Brutally" the youngest teen adjusted her glasses and they glinted in the light.

"Okay then" Shiro muttered as Keith leaned back in his chair. The teen with yogurt in his hair sulked over and sat next to Hunk.

"Yea, she doesn't like me" Lance face planted into his meatloaf, spilling the yogurt on the table.

Pidge laughed ''You are just realizing that now? I told you, but you boys don't listen to me.''

''We do, but half of the time you're no fun.'' Hunk said. Lance nodded in agreement.

''Wait a minute, who are they?'' the yogurt covered teen turned his gaze to the new kids.

''Believe it or not, they started talking to us dude.'' Hunk said looking at lance. ''Though they haven't told us their names but we told them ours.''

''My name is Shiro and this is Keith.'' Shiro explained looking at them. ''Today is our first day.''

''Welcome to Voltron high school.'' Lance put his feet on the table ''Stick with us and we will show you the world.''

Pidge sighed ''First you need to get through school" she stood up and handed Hunk her barely touched lunch. "I'm heading to the robotics room to start on my robot" the honey brown haired teen walked out of the cafeteria.

"Does she always do that?" the black and white haired teen asked the other two friends.

"Yea, Pidge is always building robots or hacking with her computer" the yogurt covered teen took his feet off the table. "I don't even think she sleeps" he looked to Hunk, who nodded.

"I sometimes find her sleeping in the school air vents" the largest teen dug into Pidge's lunch. The four teens kept on talking until the bell rang and split up to their classes.

Somehow all four teens had the same class, because Keith and Shiro found Hunk and Lance sitting on top of the desks and chatting away. The teacher gave them a strange look, but then went back to reading her newspaper. Shiro wondered if Pidge had a this class, but he looked and could not see the honey brown haired girl anywhere. There was something about her that he couldn't really put his finger on.

''Well, look who has the same class as us.'' Lance smirked, the yogurt was out of his hair and it was soaked.

"Oh joy" Keith muttered in a deadpanned tone, but he had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Shiro smiled ''Is this everyone?'' He looked around the classroom as students race into the class.

"Naw, Pidge will be here in a few minutes" Hunk scooted off his desk and into the chair.

''But sometimes she runs late, because she gets caught up with tech stuff.'' Lance smirked, he paused at Shiro looking at him. ''Why so interested in her?''

"I worry about my friends" the black and white haired teen smoothly covered up as the bell rang, a few minutes later Pidge ran in.

''You're late, Miss Holt.'' The teacher snarled looking at the honey brown student.

"Sorry" she muttered sheepishly and sat in the empty seat next to Shiro.

''Look guys, robot freak fell asleep again.'' one of the girls smirked at Pidge when the teacher turned around.

"You know I don't like rude comments, Miss Willow" the teacher snapped, angrily.

The girl turned around ''We were teasing, madam.'' The girl lied.

"I don't allow that either" The teacher said looking back at her, Pidge smirked as she got into trouble this time. "Now, we'll be learning about the Black Plague that once ran through England"

''You won this time, freak.'' The girl whispered to Pidge.

Shiro glared at the girl who was looking at him and giving him a couple of cool, sweet, and lovely eyes.''Hey, call me sometime.'' Willow said looking at Shiro.

The teen shook his head and then looked across from him ''Hey Pidge, are you okay?''

The youngest teen sneaked a small look at Shiro and a head nod. ''Fine, just lost track of time.'' She lied.

"Dude, you need to like stop falling asleep in the robotics room" Hunk whispered.

"Yea, remember what happened last time?" Lance put his feet on his desk.

"What happened last time?" Keith couldn't help but ask.

"Pidge got picked up by the cleaners and ended up in the dumpster"

''Was not my fault, I didn't get a good night's sleep.'' Pidge sighed.

"You never get a good night's sleep" Lance put on a charming smile for the girl next to him.

''Why not?'' Shiro asked, he rather listen to this then listen to the teacher.

''Knock it off, Lance.'' Pidge growled at her friend, they talked enough about her and Willow has ears everywhere.

Willow listen smirking ''Aww that why you smell so bad, and your clothes look so boyish.''

Pidge ignored her, she tried to ignore everyone in the whole room, today was not a good day for her.

''Leave her alone.'' Shiro growled at Willow.

''Why are you defending this _thing_?'' Willow asked the new kid.

The bell rang and the teacher told everyone the homework. Pidge ran out before anyone could stop her, she was out of sight by the time her friends. Shiro turned to Lance wondering if he knew where she would go.

"Behind the school, look for the discarded robot parts" the teen put both his hands behind his head. Shiro gave a short nod and walked to the back of the school, it took him a while to find a small area with robot parts scattered around.

"Pidge?" the black and white haired teen called out slightly.

"Shiro?" the honey brown haired teen glanced up from her knees. Said teen walked up and sat down next to his new friend.

"What's bothering you?" Shiro leaned his head against the wall.

"Nothing" came a muffled reply from Pidge's knees.

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Than tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's a long story so I'll give you the short version, Willow hasn't left me alone since I rejected her little group. She makes my life a living hell" Pidge moved her head up slightly so her eyes were visible.

"Well, now you don't have to deal with her alone" Shiro smiled as the girl next to him turned her eyes to him. "You got four awesome friends"

"You're right"

* * *

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Sparky: plz enjoy these short stories. Next chapter we will have an update schedule for you! Now plz enjoy these. If i am correct the next chapter is Keith and Lance.**_

 _ **Star: Enjoy readers~**_


	2. Sibling's study

**Well, me and Sparky worked forever (not really) on this! Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD, I wish I did, but I don't**

* * *

"I'm gonna fail this test!" Lance groaned as he slid into his chair at the lunch table he calls 'The Paladin's table'.

"Than study" Pidge glanced up from her book. "It's not that hard"

"Says the smartest girl in the _entire_ school!" the dark brown haired teen threw his hands into the air.

"What's with the yelling?" Shiro asked as he, Keith, and Hunk sat down with their lunches.

"Lance thinks he's gonna fail a test" Pidge turned back to her book, the part of the cover that was showing said 'Harry Potter'.

"Why don't you just study?" Keith asked in an emotionless tone, that seems to be the only tone he has.

"It's boring" the complaining teen groaned.

"How about we do a study group?" Hunk suggested through a mouthful of spaghetti, everyone shared a look.

"How about we study at my house?" Pidge bookmarked her page and sat the book in front of her. "My parents won't be home, it's only me and my brother" she shrugged.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Lance asked with a slightly tilted head.

"Yea, he goes to a different school" the girl in green nodded like she has to say it everyday thing.

"Well, how about today after school?" Shiro turned his head to the tech girl next to him.

"Sounds good to me, you guys?" Pidge turned to look at their other three friends.

"Sure"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Okay"

"How do you get home anyway, Pidge?" Hunk asked as he tried to steal the apple off of said teen's plate.

"I ride the bus" the only female of the group slapped the larger teen's hand away and took a bite of the apple.

"School or Public?" Keith asked.

"School"

"I have to call my Mom than" Hunk pulled out his cellphone and walked a small distance away.

"What's your brother like?" Shiro asked the girl next to him.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Pidge smirked and started reading from her book again.

1-2-3-4-5-6

"Home sweet home" Pidge turned her key in the lock and pushed open the front door. The others awed at how nice and clean the living room was. "My brother should be home soon, so we have a while before he annoys us" the girl in green informed as she closed the door after her four friends walked in.

"So what will we study first?" Shiro asked as he pulled out his books from the large couch.

"Math" the other four said, it was the most hated subject and they just wanted to get it over with. Everyone pulled out their math text books and started reading or writing.

After about sixteen minutes of quiet studying maybe someone speaking up to ask for help once in awhile, the front door opened to reveal a taller and older verison of Pidge.

"Hey Katie" Matt yawned as he walked into the kitchen, not seeming to notice the four strangers in the house. A few seconds later the older brother stuck his head out the door with a raised eyebrow. "Who are these people?"

"My friends Shiro, Lance, Keith, and Hunk" Pidge pointed to each teen when she said their names.

"Oh, those friends you keep on telling me about" Matt ruffled his younger sister's hair, earning a hand slap from said teen, but he just laughed. "You _finally_ invited them over" the older brother smirked.

"I knew I would regret this" The girl in green groaned.

"Whaaaat? I have to make sure they're good enough for my beautiful baby sister" the honey brown haired older brother teased, in reply Pidge threw a pillow at his face. "Oh sister you woe me" Matt put a dramatic hand over his heart.

"And you're annoying me dear brother" the younger sister blushed from her brother's teasing as her friends laughed or chuckled. "Don't you have something to do?" Pidge asked in a annoyed tone.

"You're right I have to hide your computer" Matt ran down a dark hall.

"Don't touch my computer!" Pidge chased after him, her friends holding their stomachs from too much laughter.

"Is this a digital diary I see?!" the older brother's voice echoed down the hall.

"Don't you dare!" the was the sound of something crashing on the floor and a few minutes later Pidge smugly walked back into the living room, Matt wasn't far behind.

"I can't believe you put that in your room" he muttered and rubbed the side of his head then walked into the kitchen.

"What happened in there?" Lance asked curiously.

''A booby trap, and don't you boys think of going in there.'' Pidge smirked. The four other friends quickly turned back to their algebra textbooks as the younger sister sat back down and opened hers.

The five friends studied for an hour before Matt came back in, this time with a stern look.

"Okay, since you are all boys and my sister's friends, we need to have a a small talk"

"Oh no" Pidge groaned as she banged her head against the coffee table, if he does what she thinks he's gonna do…

"If any of you boys start dating Katie, than we are gonna have a longer talk" the older brother stared at one person in particular while saying that. "If any of you guys hurt her, I'll beat you to a pulp" Pidge was as red as a tomato by now. "And so will my friends so don't even try" Matt walked away with a very satisfied smile.

"If I commit murder, you guys will bail me out of jail right?" the girl in green turned to her friends after her face was less red.

"... yes"


	3. Lots of pain

**Well here is the third chapter for these five dorks in high school. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy afternoon as young Pidge raced home, trying to get home before the rain came. The clouds were already getting dark and the girl in green knew she had less time. Besides she didn't want to get the gift box that Shiro gave her for her birthday. She was running past a large dumpster, but a hand pulled her back into the thick metal.

"Ow!"

"Look what the cat dragged in, a little pidgeon" the familiar sound of Willow's annoyingly high voice gave Pidge all the answers she needed.

"What do you want Willow?" the short girl stood up from the ground and dusted herself off.

''I want you to stay away from Shiro.'' Willow hissed. Her gang of girls joined her surrounding Pidge.

"He's my friend, dipstick" Pidge gave the bully in front of her a look.

''Girls I think freak needs to be taught a lesson on respecting the popular girls.''

"Aren't the popular girls supposed to be liked?"

"Shut your mouth freak!" one of Willow's 'friends' shouted and kicked their target's stomach.

''Yeah shut your mouth.'' Another friend agreed.

''Leave me alone.'' Pidge said trying to act brave and resist the pain.

"Can't do that freak, you need a lesson" Willow smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Pidge struggled to get up, but she was totally surrounded by Willow's gang that there was no hope of escape. The girls laughed as they saw her look.

1-2-3-Don't worry I got this-5-6

"Looks like it's gonna rain" Shiro looked up at the sky as Keith put put his hood over his head.

"At least we're going to Pidge's, maybe we might actually pass that test" the mullet haired teen stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Not if Matt keeps asking us if we want to date Pidge" the black and white haired teen had a faint line of a blush on his cheeks.

"I was 99% sure you were gonna say yes" Keith smirked slightly.

"I thought math was your worst subject"

"So did I"

The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a dumpster, the sounds of someone losing a fight filled their ears.

"I hope you learned your lesson freak" the sound of someone spitting was heard. "Come on girls, we're done here" Willow and her gang walked from behind the dumpster, not noticing the two boys as they left.

''Help please...'' A small voice was heard, it barely was a whisper.

The boys watched the girls as they were walking away. What were they doing in the dumpster?

''Did you hear something?'' Keith asked.

''Help please….'' The whispered voice said once again.

''Someone needs help.'' Shiro said running into the Dumpster alley.

The two boys saw Pidge laying on the ground, her clothes were dirty and torn apart. She had two black eyes and a whole bunch of bruises on her skin. Shiro started to cry as he rushed over to her.

''I'll call 911.'' Keith said pulling out his red Iphone and dialing the number.

''Pidge speak to me, stay with me Pidge.'' Shiro said bending down to her.

The teen barely open her eyes ''Shiro?''

The black and white haired teen nodded holding back his tears ''Don't worry help is on the way.''

Keith nodded, hanging up ''They just sent someone out now.'' He bent down ''What happened?''

Pidge blinked her eyes trying to look at her red and black loving friends ''Fight, too many of them, so much pain.'' the female teen started to close her eyes and slowly breathing.

''Pidge stay with me you hear.'' Shiro frowned at Pidge and trying to get her attention. The girl kept her eyes closed but still breathing… kinda.

''Don't worry.'' Keith said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder ''Help will be in a few minutes.''

Shiro held back crying and held Pidge close in his arms not letting her go, or talking his eye off of her.

The sound of ambulance's sirens came and stopped at dumpster. About four men came out surrounding the kids. Keith stepped away giving the people room to work, he's gonna tell Lance and Hunk to meet them at the hospital and bring Matt.

While the medics were loading Pidge in the ambulance and Keith was talking to their other members of the small group on the phone Shiro was motionless and the noises were dulled by his senses.

He should have been here sooner.

He could have stopped this.

 _He could have saved her from the_ _ **pain**_ _she bared._

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts when Keith started dragging him towards the red and white vehicle so they could be there for their _best friend_.

"Lance, Hunk, and Matt are gonna meet us there" the red loving teen whispered as the two boys climbed into the ambulance and the vehicle speed off to the hospital.

1-2-3-Intermission-4-5-6

"How is she?" Matt asked as he practically dragged Lance and Hunk up to Keith and Shiro.

"We don't know, they just started checking on her" the red loving teen pointed to a pale door in front of the two chairs.

"What happened?" Lance groaned from his spot on the floor where he fell after Matt released his hold on the teen.

"Willow..." during this talk Shiro was quiet and staring at the pale door that blocked his view of his injured friend. The older Holt sibling noticed this but listened to Keith's story instead of bugging the black and white haired teen. The doctor quickly walked out of the door and closed it, causing the teens the turn their attention to him.

"Are you the friends of miss Holt?" he asked.

"How's Katie?" Matt immediately started talked.

"She has a broken arm along with many cuts and bruises Miss Holt was lucky to not have a broken rib"

"Can we go in and see her?" Hunk stood up from the floor.

''Miss Holt is unconcious, but I don't see why not.'' The doctor said looking at the door. ''Follow me.''

The team (and Matt) followed the doctor to the pale door. The doctor open the door and let them walk inside first. The nurses smiled as they finished treating and wrapping Pidge up. She looked so small in the bed, the green loving teen seemed to be sleeping peacefully as her head was turned to the side.

''Oh Katie.'' Shiro said sitting down next the chair and grabbing Pidge's hand.

''Katie, if you can hear us we are glad you are okay.'' Hunk said trying to speak, his mouth was dry.

''Yeah, who am I going to bug and protect?'' Matt laughed trying to brighten up the room.

Lance nodded ''Who going to help us pass high school.''

Keith, Hunk and Matt gave him a 'really?' look.

''Fine, who's going to help _me_ pass high school.'' Lance sighed and laughed.

Shiro paid no attention to them, he held her small hand and looked at Pidge. Soon the black loving teen felt a little grip on his hand and looked up at the sleeping teen.

''She waking up.'' Keith whispered to everyone.

''Lance? Did anyone ever tell you have a big mouth?'' Pidge teased in a weak voice and was forcing her eyes open.

''Forget about Lance.'' Matt said looking at her ''How are you feeling?''

''Like a bunch of robots are coming down on me and crushing me...again'' Pidge sighed, knowing her brother would like the response. The green loving teen hardly knew Shiro was holding her hand.

''Pidge, thank god you are all right.'' The black and white haired teen sighed in relief looking at her.

''No one can get rid of me that easy.'' Pidge smirked slightly.

''Trust me.'' Matt said looking at her friends.

 **(Alright now the amazing Star!)**

"Besides, me and you still have that prank war to do"

"I still do the better pranks"

"Nope" Pidge laughed slightly and with the help of her friends sat up in the white bed.

"So what happened?" Hunk scratched the back of his neck and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Willow and her gang jumped me" no one spoke for a while, but just glancing at there eyes you could tell the group was angry.

"When you are allowed to go back to school we'll tell the principal and he can call the cops" Shiro commented.

"Won't work, she attacked Katie off of school grounds, we have to go to the police and file a report" Matt sat down at the end of Pidge's bed.

"Okay"

"She's gonna pay"

"Let's do it!"

After that the group talked until the doctor came in.

"Visiting hours are over, you can come again tomorrow" he ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door before walking off. Keith, Lance, and Hunk started towards the door. Matt tapped Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm trusting you to look after her while she's in school" the older Holt sibling firmly told him before walking away. Shiro just followed with a wide eye look.

 _Did Matt just approve of me?_

Hunk and Lance looked at Shiro, who was speechless and blushing ''Hunk, you owe me ten bucks.''

Hunk sighed digging into his pocket. ''Fine.'' He gave Lance the ten bucks and smiled at Shiro. Even know he lost the Bet he was still happy.


	4. Little Helpers

Lance noticed that Pidge seemed a little down since she got out of the hospital with her broken arm. So he decided to cheer her up.

With terrible jokes.

"Hey, Pidge" Lance walked over to his green loving friend.

"Lance" she said in a bored tone.

"So, why did the chicken cross the road?" the teen asked with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What?" Pidge raised an eyebrow.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Lance said again.

The only girl in the group gave him a suspicious look before humoring her friend. "I don't know, why?"

"Knock, knock"

"... who's there?"

"The chicken" Lance smiled brightly.

The end of Pidge's lips twitched upward for a second before she gave him a deadpanned look.

"Was that your way to try and cheer me up?" she asked.

"Yes. Did it work?" the older teen looked a bit hopeful.

"Surprisingly, yes" Pidge smiled.

* * *

"Keith, what are you doing?"

"Walking to class" the broodish teen shrugged.

"Your class is in the opposite direction" Pidge raised an eyebrow at her friend with a suspicious look.

"So" Keith shrugged as they walked up the stairs right next to his friend. "I can take different routes to my class"

"You're gonna be late if you go this way!" the younger teen with a green cast protested.

"So" the older teen gave another shrug.

"Is that your catchphrase?" Pidge gave a tiny smile. "'So'" she mimicked Keith's voice and shrugged.

"Watch it Pip-Pidge"

"I will kill you"

* * *

Hunk walked into the lunch room and saw Pidge struggling with her food tray. The lunch person offered to help, but the girl said she was fine and walked away, trying to carry her tray without spilling her mystery meat.

''Here Pidge, let me help you.'' Hunk responded quickly as he stopped her tray from tipping over.

''Oh Hunk, I didn't see you there.'' the younger teen blinked ''Nah, I got it.''

''Are you sure, because your mystery meat almost fell on the floor.'' the yellow loving engineer smiled in response.

Pidge sighed and turned away ''I'm not use to having one active arm.''

''We can tell.'' Hunk said pulling the tray out of her hands.

''What are you doing?'' she asked looking at her friend.

Hunk smiled walking towards an empty table ''Shall we sit over there?''

''Give my tray back.'' Pidge demanded, following him.

''You will get it back once we sit down.'' the older teen chuckled, setting the tray down.

The teen with the green cast sighed and walked over to the table. She knew her friend well, he was only helping her out. She kind of smiled when she didn't have to carry the stupid tray to the table.

''Thanks, Hunk.'' Pidge said looking at her big huge friend.

Hunk winked sitting down ''It's no trouble.''

The two friends sat there enjoying their meal with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Shiro sat in the history class bored listening to the same topic. It had to do with five space explorers finding these magical robot lions and fighting this purple king guy. It was not boring when she first started to talk about it, but then again their history teacher was kind of old and thought we haven't started this lesson yet. Shiro took his eyes off of the board to check up on Pidge. His eyes widened when he found out that she was sleeping. Luckily, the teacher was writing stuff on the board and not looking at the class.

Thinking fast, Shiro grabbed his sunglasses from his backpack and slipped them onto the younger teen's face. Next, he put Pidge's pencil in her non broken hand to make it seem like she was taking notes.

The teacher looked at the students after saying ''Without them we would not be here today.'' The kids pretended to be awake for that moment. The bell rang loud and students started to file out.

''What happen?'' Pidge jolted awake from the loud noise and wondered why she had sunglasses on.

''You fell asleep again!'' Shiro said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

''Oh…'' the younger teen blushed and started taking the glasses off, handing them back to him. ''Thanks Shiro.''

Shiro smiled ''You're lucky I saw you in time, the teacher is still not happy from the last time you fell asleep.''

''Lucky I have you, but for the first time it was this cast fault.'' Pidge said grabbing her bag and then tried to swing it on her back. She struggled for a few moments and then sighed failing.

''Here let me, Katie.'' Shiro laughed and then helped her.

''If you didn't help me in class I would have killed you for that.'' Pidge said with a huge smile.

''Come on.'' Shiro said taking the lead into the hallway.

* * *

 **As you can tell. I'M BACK~~~~~~~~**

 **And you can't get rid of me this time! So you amazing readers will have to deal with Sparky's and my crazy ideas!**

 **WARNING!**

 **We don't own Voltron LD or it's characters**


	5. Note

**Hey, guys.**

 **You probably saw this and was like 'Wow, I haven't seen this fanfiction pop up in my alerts in forever. I thought the authors died.'**

 **Well, I have some bad news. I will stop updating this story on my profile.**

 **Now, this is a collab story with Sparky818. If Sparky wants to completely take over this story all she has to do is text me and I'll hand it over to her. Spark, you can text me around 2-3 my time and we can talk about it.**

 **The reason we haven't done anything with this story is because Sparky and I have drifted off to work on other things. Sparky is still doing Voltron LD fanfiction (check them out) and I'm all over the place with other fandoms, but I still write Voltron. We are still awesome friends.**

 **I will admit that I have forgotten this story. High School has been pretty rough on me and life is just basing me with a hammer. I am currently writing this note around midnight on a Monday night...yeah, I'm a mess right now.**

 **I'm kind of going through things that I'm worried about, but I'm also too stubborn to actually see if my worries are legit. So, I'm going through that.**

 **I might make a better Voltron High School AU in the future, but no promises. This story might continue if Sparky decides to completely take over it.**

 **This story is currently Discontinued on Star-The-Writer's profile. If Sparky does adopt this story I will write another note to tell everyone.**

 **I hope everyone has a nice day,**

 **~Star-The-Writer.**


End file.
